


Eisoikisein (Presentación)

by Aledono



Series: Logos [18]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Ghosts, Humor, In-Laws, M/M, Scotland
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanon es invitado a Escocia para conocer a su suegro, el formal Santo de Escorpio: Ewan. Sin embargo, el más nervioso en esta situación será Milo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eisoikisein (Presentación)

Finalmente satisfecho con su equipaje, Milo ajustó la correa de su mochila y la cruzó sobre su pecho. A sabiendas que de algún modo regresaría con más cosas que con las que se iba, tuvo la prudencia de elegir su maleta más grande. No quería pasar de nuevo por la penosa necesidad de enredar su mochila con cinta adhesiva. Como aprendió la última vez, lo peor de eso no era la vergüenza, sino el poder despegar la cinta sin volverse loco.

Lanzó una última mirada a su habitación, esperando que el sencillo gesto fuese suficiente para recordarle si había olvidado algo. Al no ocurrírsele nada, decidió que lo mejor era armarse de valor y encarar a Kanon.

Se sentía inquieto; el gemelo siempre se disgustaba cuando salía por mucho tiempo del Santuario. No obstante, aquella ocasión había sido completamente diferente. El mayor apenas había hecho algún comentario con respecto a sus 'vacaciones', y toda la semana estuvo más que tranquilo. El escorpión sabía que eso no era sino la calma antes de la tormenta. Kanon tramaba algo y sospechaba que estaba a punto de descubrir qué era.

Sus pensamientos fueron súbitamente interrumpidos cuando chocó contra alguien.

—¡Ten más cuidado! —Milo frunció el ceño al sentirse arrinconado—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Demasiado concentrado pensando en cómo vas a escapar de mí?

—Yo no haría semejante cosa —se defendió—. Qué clase de persona crees que… Un momento, ¿qué traes ahí?

—¿Qué? ¿Esto? —respondió mientras alzaba una mochila que colgaba de su mano derecha—. Se llama equipaje.

Milo arqueó la ceja, y pronunció una pregunta cuya respuesta ya conocía.

—¿Y a dónde crees que vas con eso?

—Pues a Escocia, ¿a dónde más?

—¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no!

—¿Por qué no? —de su bolsillo sacó una arrugada carta y se la ofreció—. Tengo una invitación, ¿ves?

Milo sujetó el papel entre sus manos, leyendo su contenido con rapidez y emitiendo un agudo gruñido al reconocer la firma de su maestro. Desde hacía varios meses que Ewan le había insistido en que llevara Kanon la próxima vez que lo visitara. Él rechazó la propuesta una y otra vez, pero (debió haberlo imaginado) al final su maestro decidió hacer las cosas por su propia cuenta.

—No importa. No puedes venir conmigo. ¿Qué diría el Patriarca?

Kanon apoyó su barbilla sobre su mano izquierda y miró hacia el techo con tono pensativo.

—¡Ah, sí! Él no pareció estar muy de acuerdo con esto.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo habría de estarlo?

—Afortunadamente —prosiguió con una brillante y maliciosa sonrisa—, Atena estuvo más que de acuerdo.

—Imposible…

—Me pidió que le trajera algo bonito. Pensaba comprarle una de esas boinas con borlita. ¿Crees que sepa jugar golf?

—No le comprarás nada. Tú no vendrás conmigo.

—Anda, voy a empezar a creer que te avergüenzas de mí.

—¡No es eso! Si vienes conmigo, ustedes dos aliarán sus malignas fuerzas contra mí. No permitiré eso.

—Lo haces de nuevo —Milo parpadeó confundido—. Cuando empiezas a gritonear y no entiendo una palabra de lo que dices.

En lugar de calmar al menor, aquellas palabras lo irritaron aún más, incitándolo a gritar aún más fuerte palabras con aún menos sentido. Entre gaélico, griego e inglés, Milo procuraba dejarle muy en claro que no le permitiría ir a Ballachulish con él.

A pesar del agudo timbre que lastimaba sus oídos, Kanon sonreía. Conocía bien a Milo y sabía que no tardaría en salirse con la suya.

* * *

—¿Esto es todo? —desganado, Kanon no pareció apreciar la belleza del pueblo que se le presentaba—. Son sólo un montón de casas viejas. Si hubiera querido ver Casas viejas, me hubiera quedado en el Santuario.

Milo meditó en aquellas palabras. Mucho había cambiado Ballachulish entre la primera y la segunda vez que lo visitó. El pueblo que alguna vez pareció salido de una postal quedó casi irreconocible. Las orgullosas bardas de piedra se desmoronaron, dejando tras de sí senderos grises que adornaron las banquetas; el musgo y las enredaderas se ocuparon de cubrir los edificios, creando la ilusión de un bosque pintado sobre la ciudad; ya sólo los árboles se levantaban con orgullo, demostrándoles que harían falta cientos de inundaciones para poder acabar con ellos.

Si bien los automóviles que pasaban por la avenida principal demostraban que aquella tierra aún no había sido abandonada a la naturaleza, el pueblo le pareció a Milo más bello que nunca. Más ruidoso, más salvaje, más vivo. Ballachulish ya no poseía la clásica belleza de los pueblos mágicos y Milo podía entender el desencanto de Géminis. Aún así, confiaba que con el paso de los días, su gesto de desagrado se tornara, al menos, en uno de interés.

—Te recomiendo que seas más cuidadoso con tus palabras. Si mi maestro te oye insultar este lugar, te lanzará a Loch Leven para que los each uisge se coman tu hígado.

Kanon, inquieto por la gráfica descripción, se quedó un par de pasos atrás.

—¿Los qué? —agitó una mano al aire y apresuró el paso para alcanzar a Milo—. Olvídalo; no importa. Por varios años escuché lo temible que podía ser del Santo de Escorpio. Sé que tengo que cuidarme de él. De ustedes dos…

El otro asintió, satisfecho por la sabia (aunque inesperada) prudencia de Kanon.

—Mi maestro se ha hecho más gentil con el paso de los años —o quizá menos perverso, pensó—. Si te portas bien, quizá no conjure alguna criatura maligna para asesinarte mientras duermes.

Una vez que llegaron a la puerta principal del Red Fox, Milo decidió tomarse un último respiro antes de iniciar una de las semanas más largas de toda su vida.

—¿Sería mucho pedir que no me pusieras en evidencia frente a mi maestro?

Kanon sonrió y lo abrazó con gentileza. Por unos segundos, Milo casi se sintió confortado.

—No te preocupes. Estoy seguro que no necesitas mi ayuda para caer en la vergüenza.

Le dio un rápido beso en los labios y tornó su cuerpo hacia la puerta, cimbrando los vidrios de las ventanas mientras la golpeaba con su puño.

Desde el interior del edificio se alzaron algunos gritos en gaélico y, tras unos segundos, el antiguo Santo de Escorpio los recibió.

—¿Por qué tanto escándalo? No les voy a hacer más caso si tiran mi puerta a golpes.

—Lo lamento, maestro. —con su palma abierta, Milo señaló al gemelo—. Este es Kanon. Aunque me imagino que ya lo sabe porque fue usted quien lo invitó.

—Y él fue muy amable al recibir mi invitación, por cierto.

Dicho esto, se acercó a Kanon y murmuró algo incomprensible.

—Si quiere, me pongo debajo de una lámpara para que me vea mejor.

—No es necesario. —tornó sus ojos hacia su alumno—. Es muy viejo para ti.

A Kanon le tomó unos segundos encontrar una respuesta apropiada para el insulto. Desafortunadamente, para cuando la tuvo, fue demasiado tarde y su anfitrión ya estaba de regreso al pub.

—¿Qué hacen ahí parados? ¡Entren!

—Ya vi por qué saliste así de grosero —murmuró Kanon—, tuviste un muy mal ejemplo a seguir.

—Te lo mereces. Tú solo te metiste en esto —le sujetó del brazo izquierdo con tono paternalista—. Ahora véngase, mi viejito.

* * *

Para sorpresa de Kanon, Ewan mantenía sus buenas costumbres y les sirvió algo de comer al momento en el que llegaron. La comida le pareció bastante mala (la carne tenía un olorcillo muy extraño), sin embargo, el pan era bueno y la bebida aún mejor. Cuando terminó su cerveza, casi se había olvidado de la mala primera impresión.

—¿No les parece que hay un clima maravilloso?

—De hecho —dijo Milo, sin confiar en la fingida sonrisa que decoraba el rostro de su maestro—, me parece que va a llover.

—Sí, sí. Y, díganme. ¿Ya leyeron el último libro de Stephen King?

—¿De quién?

—Kanon, mi alumno me ha dicho que te gusta el cine. ¿Has visto algo bueno últimamente?

—Pues hace un par de semanas—

—¡Listo! —Ewan golpeó la mesa, provocando que las tazas tintinearan—. Con eso ya tuvimos suficiente plática casual. Llegó la hora de la verdad.

El rubio arrastró su silla hacia atrás lo suficiente para cruzarse cómodamente de brazos y piernas.

—Y bien, Kanon, si ese es tu verdadero nombre; porque si lo es, déjame decirte que es bastante gracioso. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi alumno?

En lo que Milo se ahogaba con su café, el gemelo aceptó el reto. Enderezó la espalda y se preparó para dar la respuesta más elocuente que habría de dar en toda su vida. Fue una pena, entonces, cuando una vez más se le arrebató la oportunidad de defenderse.

—No, no. ¿Sabes qué? Prefiero no saber eso; ya me imagino qué es lo que me vas a decir.

Internamente, Kanon congratuló al inglés por su aguda capacidad telepática.

—Siguiente pregunta: ¿qué opinas de la infidelidad?

—Su alumno tiene una respuesta mucho más romántica y creativa que la que yo podría ofrecerle —agachó su rostro para poder encontrar a un muy abochornado Milo oculto entre sus cabellos—. ¿Cómo era? ¿Algo con tener que destruir la vida del infeliz con quien se me engañó?

Ewan hizo una mueca de satisfacción.

—Ciertamente, esa es la mejor respuesta posible. Ahora bien, Kanon: ¿qué es lo que te hace pensar que eres una mejor opción que Camus?

—Maestro…

Ewan no tuvo problemas para ignorar la súplica de su alumno. Apenas comenzaba a divertirse.

—No me haga esa pregunta a mí —Kanon, malhumorado, se cruzó de brazos—. Es Milo el que tiene la respuesta.

—Como sabrás, mi alumno puede llegar a ser extremadamente cursi y no deseo escuchar sus ridiculeces —el otro gruñó y pensó que sólo alguien tan loco como Ewan podía considerar a Milo cursi—. Siendo sinceros, creo que él hubiese sido más indicado para mi pequeño Adh seidh. Camus es un hombre sobrio y sensato; cualidades que tú no pareces poseer.

—Si ser malhumorado y aburrido son cualidades, prefiero prescindir de ellas.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿cuál dirías que es tu mayor defecto?

—Soy demasiado maravilloso, supongo.

El antiguo Santo de Escorpio cambió su posición por una más agresiva. Inclinó su torso hacia la mesa, arqueando la ceja y apretando los labios.

—Fianna. Esto no es un juego. ¿Con quién crees que tratas? Ahora dime: tú estuviste en el Templo de Poseidón, ¿no es así?

Kanon se tensó al escuchar el nombre del Dios. Sabía poco de lo que había ocurrido en Ballachulish durante las inundaciones, o de los largos meses de recuperación por los que la región lacustre tuvo que pasar. Aun así, su perenne sentimiento de culpa le mantenía alerta, siempre listo a que alguien le recodara sus graves errores.

—Así es.

—Entonces seguramente podrás responder mi pregunta. ¿Has escuchado el canto de una sirena?

El gemelo pensó que podía haber algo detrás de aquellas palabras y miró de reojo a Milo, quien, a pesar de su bochorno, no lucía muy sorprendido por la pregunta. Al no encontrar ayuda en los ojos de su pareja, pensó que lo mejor sería responder con sinceridad.

—He escuchado su música, sí.

Algo centelleó en los ojos de Ewan, algo que inquietó a Kanon sobremanera.

—¿Y cómo es?

El otro bufó, no queriendo recordar aquella tonada ni sus efectos en el enemigo.

—Sinceramente, preferiría escuchar el graznido de un cuervo por el resto de mi vida a tener que volverla a escuchar.

Lo que fuese que iluminó los ojos del rubio, desapareció en ese instante. Decepcionado, se recargó en el respaldo de su silla.

—¡Absurdo! Miles de hombres han muerto por escuchar sus canciones y tú dices eso. ¿Adh seidh? —su alumno respondió al llamado casi en tono marcial—. Te has equivocado: él no es Embarr. Él es…

—¿Un desvergonzado? —interrumpió Milo.

—Sí, pero también un ignorante.

—Oigan, yo creí que estábamos aquí para burlarnos del ratoncito. ¿Por qué no mejor hacemos eso?

—¿Quién es el ratoncito?

—Milo, ¿quién más? Es pequeño, inquieto y cuando se enoja empieza a chillar como ratón.

Ewan ponderó muy seriamente en esas palabras. Después de casi un minuto se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia su alumno, posando una mano sobre su hombro.

—Le concederé algo a Kanon, muchacho. Te conoce muy bien.

Después se encaminó hacia la barra y murmuró algo en gaélico.

Sólo Milo comprendió lo que decía, pero no se tomó la molestia de traducirlo.

"Cómo no se me ocurrió eso antes."

* * *

Después de que Ewan tomara un par de tragos de wodka, el incómodo interrogatorio se tornó en una plática amena (lo más amena que podía ser una conversación con un hombre tan extraño como él, por supuesto). Les preguntó a sus visitantes sobre el Santuario, sobre Atena y sobre los demás Santos de Oro. Por supuesto, remarcó su interés en la salud de Acuario y le pidió a Milo que le llevara una botella de regalo. Le fue imposible contener una sonrisa al notar el mohín de Kanon cuando escuchó la propuesta.

Una vez que dieron las cinco de la tarde, Ewan tuvo que interrumpir la sobremesa. La taberna no tardaría en abrir y había muchas cosas por hacer. Aunque Kanon no ocultó su deseo de permanecer en el Red Fox, los escorpiones insistieron en que ya tendría tiempo para eso y que lo mejor sería salir a conocer el pueblo.

La discusión terminó antes de siquiera haber iniciado.

Tal y como Kanon se imaginaba, Ballachulish no era el paraíso que se le había prometido. Cada diez metros, Milo le contaba alguna tétrica leyenda o mencionaba alguna anécdota sobre gente que llevaba muerta más de un siglo. Aquellos cuentos denotaban la antigüedad del pueblo y el gemelo nunca fue capaz de apreciar los lugares históricos; mucho menos cuando los caminos eran sinuosos y oscuros y un lúgubre bosque les impedía alejarse de la fría costa del lago. Había algo extraño en el modo en el que el viento resonaba entre las copas de los árboles y las olitas del Leven chocaban contra la tierra. Era casi como si quisieran ahuyentarlos con los inquietantes sonidos. Kanon no se sentía bienvenido y le parecía tonto haber renunciado a la calidez del Red Fox por un montón de casitas derruidas y una senda cubierta de resbalosas hojas secas.

Cuando llegaron al puerto, un alto monumento de piedra señalaba el camino hacia el ferry quien, paciente, esperaba a que diera la hora de su última salida. Si bien el sol se había ocultado tres horas atrás, apenas pasaban las siete de la noche. Esto le dio a Kanon la impresión de que era mucho más tarde de lo que realmente era. De cualquier forma, confiaba en que el viejo monumento fuese el cierre de su paseo nocturno.

—Llegamos. Este es el lugar en donde ejecutaron a James Stewart.

—¿Y por qué lo mataron? ¿Porque no quería usar faldita?

—No.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea. Te voy a comprar una de esas. Que no se nos olvide ir mañana a la tienda de regalos.

—Las de ahí no son de buena calidad —respondió mientras desviaba la mirada y se sonrojaba—. A decir verdad, mi maestro me recomendó un buen lugar en Fort William.

—¡Ah! —dio algunos pasos hacia Milo—. Ewan puede llegar a ser muy atento, ¿no es así? ¿O fuiste tú quien le pidió el consejo?

—¡Eso no importa! —salió del camino principal y avanzó lo suficiente para quedar a lado del monumento —. James Stewart, James of the Glens, será mejor que prestes atención porque mi maestro podría preguntarte.

—¿Entonces todavía no paso el examen?

—Nunca vas a pasar el examen, Kanon. Esto es sólo para que no te vaya tan mal —inhaló sonoramente—. En 1752, un jacobita llamado Colin Campbell fue asesinado por un francotirador. Su clan enfureció e inmediatamente culpó a uno de los clanes enemigos. El gobierno no tardó en ponerse del lado de los jacobitas y exigieron que se presentara al culpable.

—Y ellos se rehusaron, ¿no? Se ve que los escoceses siempre han sido unos necios.

—Seven for a secret that must never be told. La necedad y el orgullo unieron al clan hasta el punto en el que, sólo dos días después de la muerte de Campbell, presentaron a un falso culpable.

—El buen James, supongo.

—A sabiendas de que era inocente, lo ahorcaron en este mismo lugar. Como advertencia, dejaron su cadáver aquí hasta que sólo quedaron sus huesos.

El tintineo de la campana del ferry cerró la historia; lenta y sigilosamente, el barco inició su camino hacia la orilla opuesta.

—Te diré algo, ratoncito: si esta es tu idea de una cita romántica, déjame decirte que es bastante mala.

—Eres tú el que no sabe nada de romanticismo.

—Al menos sé que los cadáveres no lo son.

Milo ladeó la cabeza y aceptó que Kanon tenía algo de razón.

—Aun así, es una buena historia, ¿no te parece?

—Si te gustan las historias morbosas, supongo. Regresemos ya, ¿quieres? Me estoy congelando.

—De acuerdo. Sólo deja de mirar para todos lados como un paranoico. Cualquiera diría que tienes miedo.

Milo volvió al camino y dirigió el regreso hacia el Red Fox. Kanon planeó utilizar los próximos cinco minutos para afirmar su valentía (a fin de cuentas, ya había estado en el infierno, un bosque lleno de muertos era lo de menos). No obstante, un reflejo azulado lo distrajo.

—¿Milo? ¿Qué es eso? —señaló hacia la lucecita que parecía avanzar sobre la superficie del lago.

—Son las ruinas del puente. Se derrumbó hace poco más de un año.

Convenciéndose que la luz había sido parte de su imaginación, decidió quedarse con la simplista respuesta.

—¿O te referías al fuego fatuo? No te preocupes, es normal en los lugares que tienen acumulaciones de fósforo y metano.

—Eso no lo sabía.

—Claro, es por eso es que hay tantos en Loch Leven. Cuando un each uisge se come a un niño, siempre deja el hígado. Es cuando se descompone que genera esos gases extraños.

—Y yo que me estaba preocupando.

—Para nada. Ya eres demasiado viejo para que te coma uno de esos.

* * *

Cuando regresaron a la taberna, las sofocadas risas de los clientes convencieron a Milo que lo mejor sería entrar al edificio por la puerta trasera. Por su parte, Kanon insistía en beber algo antes de subir. Por un momento, el menor no supo qué hacer. Si aceptaba cenar en el pub, sin duda su maestro le convencería de tomar algo y, en el mejor de los casos, acabaría medio inconsciente sobre la barra. En el peor, se avergonzaría a sí mismo frente a todos los que tuvieran la suficiente curiosidad para prestarle atención. Por un brevísimo instante pensó en dejar a Kanon solo (podía aprovechar el tiempo para leer, ya casi no leía), pero sus celos le hicieron desechar la idea. Usualmente requería al menos tres días de antelación para aceptar que su amante se divertiría sin él y esa noche no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo. Así pues, como había dicho el gordito de la película de hacía unas semanas: le hizo una oferta que no podía rechazar.

Tal y como esperaba, en ese momento Kanon perdió todo interés de pasar tiempo en el pub. No obstante, reconoció que tenía demasiada hambre como para saltarse la cena. Buscaría algo rápido de comer y, juraba, subiría en un momento.

Escorpio supuso que, considerando el hecho de que le hizo sufrir toda la tarde paseándolo por lugares embrujados, lo menos que podía hacer era concederle el derecho a cenar. Impaciente, aceptó adelantarse y dejó que Kanon se escabullera hasta la cocina.

Una vez ahí, Kanon se extrañó de encontrarla vacía y, como el optimista que era, decidió interpretar esa señal como el mejor momento para asaltar las alacenas. Encontró varias hogazas de pan de avena y algunas carnes frías. Cuando abrió el refrigerador en busca de leche, descubrió un queso echado a perder, por lo que decidió hacerle el favor a Ewan y tirarlo a la basura.

Iba a la mitad de su cena cuando Ewan hizo acto de presencia. Éste observó a Kanon por un rato hasta que recordó que tenía gente esperándolo.

—No abuses de mi hospitalidad, ¿quieres? El pan y las salchichas están bien, pero a menos de que pienses pagarme, aléjate del pudding negro y de los quesos.

—Descuide, no pienso comer nada de eso. Y hablando de lácteos, tenía un queso pasado y lo tiré a la basura. Debería prestar más atención a esas cosas; no sería bueno que un inspector encontrara un queso con hongos justo en medio del refrigerador.

Ewan se mordió la mejilla e inhaló sonoramente. Después de unos segundos, caminó hacia el bote de basura en donde encontró su caro Lanark Azul entre toallas de papel y cáscaras de papa.

—¿Y el Adh seidh? —preguntó al fin.

—Arriba.

—Entonces, no nos acompañarán esta noche…

Kanon sonrió de medio lado.

—Tenemos otros planes.

Ewan asintió y empezó a recolectar los ingredientes que necesitaba.

—De cualquier forma, me alegra haberte visto. Olvidé mencionarles que si necesitaban otro cobertor, hay uno en el armario.

—Estará bien. La casa es cálida.

—Lo es. Toda, menos esa habitación. Por alguna razón ese cuarto se enfría mucho en la noche. Mi abuelo se quejaba todos los días; incluso el día en el que murió —de reojo, notó a Kanon tensarse—. A veces, su espíritu visita la habitación. Aunque me imagino que tú no crees en esas cosas.

—Claro que no —aseguró—. Esos son puros cuentos para asustar a los niños.

Listo para regresar al bar, Ewan le lanzó una última y siniestra mirada a Géminis.

—Creo que tienes razón. Que tengas buenas noches.

Solo nuevamente, Kanon se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a lavar los platos. Para la tercera vez que enjabonó su vaso, un impaciente Milo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Menos mal. Sigues aquí —caminó hacia él, abrazándolo por la espalda—. Por un momento pensé que te me habías escapado.

—Ahora eres tú el que no me conoce.

—¿Ya terminaste? —acunó su boca en la nuca de Kanon quien, manso, asintió—. Entonces subamos.

Kanon soltó el vaso y, tras secarse las manos con el primer trapito que encontró, fue guiado por Milo hacia las escaleras. Mientras las viejas tablas de madera crujían bajo sus pies, el mayor no pudo evitar hacer una pregunta.

—Milo, ¿nos estamos quedando en el cuarto de un muerto?

—¿En serio, Kanon? —preguntó—. ¿Vives en el Santuario y te preocupas por el fantasma de un anciano?

—No seas tonto. Era sólo curiosidad.

Cuando llegaron, Kanon apenas y pudo creer lo fría que se había tornado la habitación. Inmediatamente caminó hacia el armario para sacar un nuevo cobertor.

—¿Qué haces?

—Este lugar es demasiado frío.

—Déjalo —ordenó, arrebatándole la manta y tirándola al suelo—. Ya entraremos en calor.

El gemelo no insistió y acunó al menor entre sus brazos.

Por varias horas, el pensamiento de los espíritus chocarreros no molestaría a Kanon. De eso se preocupó hasta la madrugada, cuando le fue imposible dormir por el constante crujir de la vieja casa de madera.

**Author's Note:**

> Uff... a ver, a ver. Creo que hay varias cosas que decir de este fic. Primero, pues que quedó enteramente dedicado a mi betuchis munchis Gochy por su cumple. Esto no sólo por toda la ayuda que me ha dado, sino porque también fue la que me dio la idea para esta historia. ¡Muchísimas gracias por todo! T_T  
> Segundo, el título en realidad significa algo como "presentar a la familia", es decir, no es cualquier tipo de presentación. Desafortunadamente, estamos tratando con un fuerte 'lost in translation' y fue el mejor título que se me ocurrió.  
> Sobre por qué Atena dejó a Kanon irse de vacaciones... es porque es maligna. ¡Maligna, les digo! Sabía que eso haría enojar a Milongas y por eso le dio chance (y, quizá, porque le gusta contradecir a Shion).  
> En efecto, la teoría más aceptada de los fuegos fatuos es la presencia de fosfito y metano en la superficie de pantanos y en algunos cementerios. Estas acumulaciones ocurren por la descomposición de materia orgánica en ambientes muy, muy tranquilos (una simple corriente de aire rompe las 'burbujas' de gases). Por eso es muy poco probable que un fuego fatuo aparezca en un lago tan grande como Leven, pero ¿qué rayos?  
> Ahora, sobre el verso que dice Milo: "Seven for a secret never to be told". Ese se basa en una rima muy popular en el Reino Unido. Antes se creía que la cantidad de urracas (XD jeje, malditas urracas) que vieras, podían predecir tu futuro. Tiene muchas versiones, pero la que más he escuchado es esta:  
> One for sorrow / Una para pena.  
> Two for joy / Dos para felicidad.  
> Three for a girl / Tres para una niña.  
> Four for a boy / Cuatro para un niño.  
> Five for silver /Cinco para plata.  
> Six for gold / Seis para oro.  
> Seven for a secret never to be told / Siete para un secreto que nunca ha de ser contado.  
> Sobre la comida, el Lanark Azul es un queso con manchas verde azuladas que dan una terrible sensación de que el queso está echado a perder. En Grecia también tienen queso azul, pero realmente no es azul ni tiene manchitas azules. Creo que cualquiera con sentido común no hubiese tirado el queso... pero Kanon no tiene mucho sentido común que digamos. Seguramente en la vida real la cocina de una taberna tendría al menos un cocinero, pero por favor concédanme esta licencia autoril.  
> Finalmente, el pudding negro es moronga (o morcilla, para los ibéricos). Decidí usar el nombre 'genérico' porque pensé que Ewan se vería muy chistoso diciendo moronga jaja! Para los que no sepan que es una u otra, es un embutido hecho a partir de sangre coagulada, lo que le da un tono negro. No es tan desagradable como suena... de hecho, es bastante sabrosa y ciertamente uno de los platillos típicos más populares en escocia.  
> Mmmm... creo que ya. ¿Ven? Les dije que esto sería largo.  
> ¡Bonus extra para mí por la imagen de Milo y Kanon con kilt! Y recuerden: si llevan ropa interior debajo del kilt, no es un kilt. Es una falda.  
> Ya no tengo demasiadas ideas para seguir con los sidestories de esta saga. Aún tengo un par en mente, pero si se les ocurre algo (no demasiado largo), no duden en hacérmelo saber.  
> Cheerio, maties!


End file.
